STUDYxSTUDY
]] "STUDYxSTUDY" (read as "Study Study") is a single by new voice actress group StylipS, consisting of Arisa Noto, Maho Matsunaga, Yui Ogura, and Kaori Ishihara. It is the group's debut single, and is the ending theme used in the High School DxD anime. It was released on February 8, 2012 by Lantis. Later, a limited edition, featuring a DVD, was also released. Track List CD Limited Edition DVD Personnel *Saori Kodama – Lyrics (Track 1) *Kyo Takada – Composition (Tracks 1 and 3) *Kaie Shimada – Lyrics (Track 2) *Shintaro Mori – Composition (Track 2) *Yohei Matsui – Composition (Track 3) Previews High School DxD ENDING HD-3|High School DxD Ending 1 Study x Study Extended Version Highschool DxD Ending|Full Version of the song Lyrics Romaji= saenai desho, konnan ja watashi KIMI no HAATO wo shidoushichau yo doredake SUGOI no HONTO no tokoro wa? Naked soul, Wake UP IMAICHIpoin dakedo damasarete agenai genzaishinkoukei yaru shika nai desho Don't you know? Baby datte ima kyun toshite 3 byou go no hoshou wa nai no yosougai KYACCHI shita SHIGUNARU KIMI wa nani mo shiranai TOKIMEKI e to shinka shiteiru no wa NO-NO-NO TOPPU SHIKURETTO naisho NAISHO desu ieru WAKE ga naai! STUDY NOW! renaiteki KARIKYURAMU nyuumonhen de tsumazukanaide KESHIGOMU ja kesenai yo mune ni CHOKU de kaichau no tenkai wa kibunshidai!? kakugoshite aishou nante shinjinai shunkan ga daiji nanda STUDYxSTUDY motto shitai na Boy meets Girl kitto UNMEI STUDY×STUDY koi wa KIMAGURE Boy meets Girl saa goisshoni hajimeyo~ otenami HAIKEN doryoku no seika wa? Naked soul, kakusei heijoushin no PINCHI IKINARI de aseru gyakuten SHIISOO GEEMU osarecha SHAKU da yo Don't you know? Baby datte sakki MUtto shite NANDAKANDA yurushite shimau mitsumetara gyutto ATSUku naru kawatteiku no WAKARU konna toki wa nante ieba ii no? SHI SHI SHI Thinking time matte matte yo SUKI! de seikai?? HURRY UP!! renairyoku kyoukachuu RESSON 1 (WAN) kara susumenai kono mama ja KIMI no koto dareka ni torarechai sou TAIMINGU ha kocchi de tsukuritai kono tsugi nante konai no tsuishi kibou aitai ne STUDYxSTUDY motto shinakucha Boy meets Girl zutto hitsuzen STUDY×STUDY kyoukasho wa nai Boy meets Girl oteage nante ARIENAI! kara! RESSON 2 (TSUU) saenai desho, konnan ja aimai nante YADA yo STUDY NOW! renaiteki KARIKYURAMU nyuumonhen de tsumazukanaide KESHIGOMU ja kesenai yo mune ni CHOKU de kaichau no tenkai wa kibunshidai!? kakugoshite aishou nante shinjinai shunkan ga daiji nanda STUDYxSTUDY motto shitai na Boy meets Girl kitto UNMEI STUDY×STUDY koi wa KIMAGURE Boy meets Girl saa goisshoni hajimeyo~ |-| Kanji= 冴えないでしょ、こんなんじゃ わたしキミのハートを指導しちゃうよ どれだけスゴイのホントのところは? Naked soul, Wake UP↑ イマイチぽいんだけど だまされてあげない 現在進行形やるしかないでしょ Don't you know? Baby だって今きゅんとして3秒後の保証はないの 予想外キャッチしたシグナル キミは何も知らない トキメキヘと進化しているのは NO-NO-NO トップシークレット 内緒ナイショです 言えるワケがなーい! STUDY NOW!! 恋愛的カリキュラム 入門編でつまずかないで ケシゴムじゃ消せないよ 胸にチョクで書いちゃうの 展開は気分次第!? 覚悟して 相性なんて信じない 瞬間が大事なんだ STUDY×STUDY もっとしたいな Boy meets Girl きっとウンメイ STUDY×STUDY 恋はキマグレ Boy meets Girl さぁご一緒に はじめよっ お手並みハイケン努力の成果は? Naked soul,覚醒 平常心のピンチ イキナリで焦る 逆転シーソーゲーム押されちゃシャクだよ Don't you know? Baby だってさっきムッとしてナンダカンダ許してしまう 見つめたらぎゅっとアツくなる 変わっていくのワカル こんな時はなんて言えばいいの? シシシ Thinking time 待って待ってよ スキ!で正解?? HURRY UP!! 恋愛力強化中 レッスン1(ワン)から進めない このままじゃキミのこと 誰かにとられちゃいそう タイミングはこっちで作りたい この次なんて来ないの 追試希望 会いたいね STUDY×STUDY もっとしなくちゃ Boy meets Girl ずっと必然 STUDY×STUDY 教科書はない Boy meets Girl お手上げなんて アリエナイ!から! レッスン2(ツー) 冴えないでしょ、こんなんじゃ 曖昧なんてヤダよ STUDY NOW!! 恋愛的カリキュラム 入門編でつまずかないで ケシゴムじゃ消せないよ 胸にチョクで書いちゃうの 展開は気分次第!? 覚悟して 相性なんて信じない 瞬間が大事なんだ STUDY×STUDY もっとしたいな Boy meets Girl きっとウンメイ STUDY×STUDY 恋はキマグレ Boy meets Girl さぁご一緒に はじめよっ |-| English= You're never getting any sharper with that, so lemme be the instructor for your heart. So you think you're some kind of hotshot, huh? Naked soul, wake up! You can't pull the wool from my eyes if that's all you got, You need to use the present continuous form, Don't you know, baby? 'Cause after 3 secs there's no guarantee that you keep me feeling so warm. I didn't expect to get a hold of your signal but you still don't know anything, But to step up into getting my heart throb? NO-NO-NO, it's top secret confidential. My lips are sealed! STUDY NOW!! It's a love-based curriculum don't throw the book down it's only the intro, Write it directly on your heart, like chalk on board so it couldn't be rubbed off with an eraser, Mood determines progress!? So be prepared and don't believe in things like affinity, The precise moment is important STUDYxSTUDY let's do some more! Boy meets girl, it's destiny. STUDYxSTUDY love is fickle. Boy meets girl, all together now. Let's begin. Have you noticed the success of your efforts? Naked soul, emerge! I suddenly got panicky and lost my composure. It's frustrating when you take me down in this see-saw game of reversals, don't you know? Baby. 'Cause just now I nearly forgave you and let you do your stuff to me. I get flushed whenever I look at you, I noticed the changes happening in me. What the hell do I say when it comes to this? Shh...thinking time, hold on a sec. Love! Is that correct?? HURRY UP!! Trying to improve my loving power, but can't move on from Lesson 1, Somebody else is gonna take you away from me if this goes on. The right timing has to come from me, there's no second chance. I wanna take the supplementary exam just to see you STUDYxSTUDY I need to do more! Boy meets girl, it's inevitable. STUDYxSTUDY, no textbooks. Boy meets girl, because giving up is, Out of the question! Lesson 2 You're never getting any sharper with that, I don't want incomplete answers. STUDY NOW!! It's a love-based curriculum don't throw the book down it's only the intro, Write it directly on your heart, like chalk on board so it couldn't be rubbed off with an eraser, Mood determines progress!? So be prepared and don't believe in things like affinity, The precise moment is important STUDYxSTUDY let's do some more! Boy meets girl, it's destiny. STUDYxSTUDY love is fickle. Boy meets girl, all together now. Let's begin. Trivia *The members of StylipS had voice roles in the anime series. Noto and Matsunaga voiced Ni and Li, two of Riser Phenex's Pawns (the former actor also voiced Issei's alarm clock), while Ogura and Ishihara voiced Murayama and Katase, a pair of second-year students at Kuoh Academy. *STUDYxSTUDY was re-recorded by the female cast of DxD on their character mini-album GirlsxSongs! as "STUDYxSTUDY (GxS Version)". References External Links *STUDYxSTUDY (Regular Ed.) at Lantis (Japanese) *STUDYxSTUDY (Limited Ed.) at Lantis (Japanese) Category:Anime Category:Music Category:Media Category:Season 1